<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圭/赫云】较劲 by DanceInTheCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576772">【圭/赫云】较劲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud'>DanceInTheCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SJReturn4_赫圭云大三角 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kyusung - Freeform, yehyuk, 圭云 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️<br/>⚠️可能all云 看个人怎么判断⚠️</p><p>极速超短打<br/>灵感来自SJreturns 4 第二集</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SJReturn4_赫圭云大三角 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圭/赫云】较劲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"好…卡！可以了～<br/>
 艺声xi和圭贤xi辛苦了 可以休息了"</p><p>看着摄影机被工作人员收走之后<br/>
金钟云伸了个懒腰<br/>
决定睡前再去洗个澡<br/>
刚刚烤肉的烟味 熏的身上到处都是<br/>
现在只想洗掉这些味道 <br/>
然后舒舒服服的睡一觉</p><p>不过…<br/>
看了眼隔壁的曹圭贤<br/>
想到订同居守则时的样子<br/>
还有刚刚烤肉那股霸道黏腻劲……<br/>
金钟云果断的在脑中做了决定</p><p>趁着曹圭贤在浴室里洗漱</p><p>"圭呀～<br/>
 我去特哥那用浴室<br/>
 刚刚烤肉的味还在 熏得我睡不着"</p><p>"哥～我快好了 你等一下～"<br/>
曹圭贤嘴里还含着一堆牙膏泡泡<br/>
含糊不清的说着</p><p>"没事～～我早点洗完 能早点休息"<br/>
说完 就一溜烟的离开</p><p>等曹圭贤出来 金钟云早就不在了<br/>
只能百般无聊的躺在床上刷着手机<br/>
想着下午拍摄的过程<br/>
不自觉的嘴角上扬</p><p>卡丁车比赛时<br/>
他的yesex 一路甜笑软软的坐在自己身旁<br/>
虽然是比赛 但两人一路不急不徐<br/>
根本就是约会<br/>
还有晚上烤肉的甜蜜喂食<br/>
哥哥虽然抱怨 <br/>
依然乖乖的被自己哄着圈在怀里喝饮料</p><p>想起这些<br/>
曹圭贤嘴角的弧度越来越大<br/>
可惜一些不太美好的记忆也夹杂在里头<br/>
该死的李赫宰…<br/>
如果没有他来搅局的话 就更完美<br/>
而且哥哥还没眼里见的一直提起他……</p><p>努力把脑袋这些不愉快的画面去掉<br/>
反正今晚哥哥是自己的<br/>
等会金钟云回来<br/>
一定要撒娇加无赖的让他补偿自己～<br/>
正美滋滋的想着<br/>
房门就被打开了<br/>
但等来的却不是香香软软的金钟云<br/>
而是讨人厌的李赫宰</p><p>"！！！！！！<br/>
 你来干嘛！"</p><p>"我来找钟云哥睡觉呀～"<br/>
李赫宰一脸理所当然的表情</p><p>"今天是我同！同居的是我跟哥！"</p><p>"拍摄刚刚就结束了～～<br/>
 你想跟钟云哥甜蜜两人世界<br/>
 门都没有～！"</p><p>"你！"</p><p>两人幼稚的无声较量着<br/>
谁也不肯让步<br/>
只好各自僵在一方<br/>
等金钟云回来 再各凭本事～</p><p>可惜…<br/>
他们心心念念的人儿<br/>
注定今晚不会出现了<br/>
因为他早就洗好澡<br/>
躺在朴正洙和李东海的中间睡得香甜</p><p>开玩笑……<br/>
这两人的较劲从下午就没停过<br/>
以他们的个性 晚上肯定也不会消停<br/>
金钟云表示<br/>
趁早开溜 才是最明智的选择！！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>个人觉得我实在很反骨<br/>上次直播 动手动脚是马虎菇<br/>但我写赫云<br/>然后现在明明是大三角 <br/>我又差点变成特.海云 🤣</p><p>喜欢的话 记得❤️👍和留言～<br/>。<br/>。<br/>四十斤肉实在很香<br/>还没入手的赶快买吧<br/>尤其云妹买了 绝对不亏呀！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>